1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a method for manufacturing a panel switch utilized to operate electronic apparatus in an input processing, and, more particularly to a method for manufacturing a thin and lightweight type of panel switch.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Electronic apparatus such as an audio visual apparatus and an office automation apparatus have been recently miniaturized. Also, the electronic apparatus has been recently become light in weight so that the electronic apparatus can be carried. In contrast, a large number of electronic parts nave been put in the electronic apparatus at tight packing to fulfill a variety of operational functions. Also, a panel switch is necessarily required to operate the electronic: apparatus in an input processing.
Accordingly, a method for cheaply manufacturing a ;bin and lightweight type of panel switch utilized to operate a handy type of electronic apparatus has been required.
A conventional method for manufacturing a panel switch is described with reference to FIGS. 1, 2.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing a conventional method for manufacturing a conventional panel switch of which parts do not stick together. FIG. 2 is a sectional view of the conventional panel switch manufactured by the method shown in FIG. 1, the parts of the conventional panel switch sticking together.
As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of conductive upper contacting points 11 are adhered under a flexible upper sheet 12. Each of the upper contacting points 11 is electrically connected with a patterned upper electrical circuit (not shown). Also, a plurality of conductive lower contacting points 13 are adhered on a lower sheet 14. Each of the lower contacting points 13 is electrically connected with a patterned lower electrical circuit (not shown). In this case, when the upper sheet 12 is arranged over the lower sheet 14, each of the upper contacting points 11 is positioned just above one of the lower contacting points 13. Thereafter, an insulating spacer 15 of which both sides are coated with adhesive is prepared. In this case, because the sides of the insulating spacer 15 are covered with sealing papers 16a, 16b, the sealing papers 16a, 16b are taken off from the insulating spacer 15. Also, the insulating spacer 15 has a plurality of openings. Therefore, when the insulating spacer 15 is arranged between the upper sheet 12 and the lower sheet 14, each of the openings in the insulating spacer 15 is positioned between the upper contacting point 11 and the lower contacting point 13.
Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 2, the upper sheet 12 is put on tile lower sheet 14 through the insulating spacer 15. In this case, because both sides of the insulating spacer 15 are coated with adhesive, both tile upper sheet 12 and the lower sheet 14 are adhered together through the insulating spacer 15. Thereafter, a reinforcing plate 17 is adhered under the lower sheet 14 through an adhesive sheet 18 of which both sides are coated with adhesive. In this case, because the sides of tile reinforcing plate 17 are covered with sealing papers 16c, 16d, the sealing papers 16c, 16d are taken off from the reinforcing plate 17 in advance. Thereafter, a plurality of hemispheric metal diaphragms 19 are arranged on the upper sheet 12. In this case, each of the diaphragms 19 is positioned just over one of the upper contacting points 11 through the upper sheet 12. Thereafter, the diaphragms 19 are Fixed on the upper sheet 12 by holding the diaphragms 19 down with an adhesive sheet 20 of which one side is coated with adhesive. That is, the diaphragms 19 are covered by the adhesive sheet 20 adhered on the upper sheet 12. In this case, because the side of the adhesive sheet 20 is covered with a sealing paper 16e, the sealing paper 16e is taken off from the adhesive sheet 20 in advance. As a result, a conventional panel switch 21 is manufactured.
In the above configuration of the conventional panel switch 21 manufactured according to a conventional method, when an operator pushes one of tile diaphragms 19, the diaphragm 19 pushed by the operator is transformed toward the upper sheet 12. Therefore, the upper contacting point which is adhered to the upper sheet 12 and is positioned just under the diaphragm 19 is pressed down to electrically contact with the lower contacting point 13. As a result, the upper electrical circuit connected with the upper contacting point 11 is electrically connected with the lower electrical circuit connected with the lower contacting point 13.
Accordingly, in cases where the conventional panel switch 21 is utilized in an input section of the electronic apparatus, pieces of information can be input to the electronic apparatus through the conventional panel switch 21.
Also, because an upward curve surface of the diaphragm 19 is inverted to a downward curve surface when the operator pushes the diaphragm 19, the operator can easily get the feel of the transformation of the diaphragm 19. This feel is called an inverted transformation feel in this specification. Therefore, tile operator can reliably become aware that the upper contacting point 11 come into contact with the lower contacting point 13.
However, because tile insulating spacer 15 and the adhesive sheets 18, 20 are covered with the sealing papers 16a to 16e, the sealing papers 16a to 16e must be taken off by hand from the spacer 15 and tile sheets 18, 20 when the spacer 15 and the sheets 18, 20 are adhered to the upper and lower sheets 12, 14. In addition, because a variety of panel switches in shape are utilized as required, the shapes of the spacer 15 and the sheets 18, 20 are diversified. Therefore, it is difficult to automatically take off the sealing papers 16a to 16e from the spacer 15 and the sheets 18, 20.
Accordingly, it is troublesome to take off the sealing papers 16a to 16e. Therefore, the conventional panel switch 21 can not be cheaply manufactured. Also, the conventional panel switch 21 can not be manufactured on a large scale.